The Avengers Happy New Year!
by Marvelfan101
Summary: Ali Henderson & Amelia Bankheart have some romance this New Year!


Tiny flakes of snow was falling outside the streets of Manhattan while some supers were getting ready for the ball to drop on TV, most of them were getting sound makers and eating cookies and cake while others were drinking wine and scotch.

Ali was standing with the rest of the Avengers in the entertainment room staring at the TV waiting for the countdown in New York, my hands were gripping on my wine glass as I took a nervous sip from it-why was a worried you ask? Well…I'm not sure myself, I get worried over a lot of things sometimes even the most pointless of things such as this I get worried over, maybe I think that the world will end when the ball drops-who knows? It's just my nature.

I glanced over at where I last saw Amelia and Bruce, but they were gone- I twirled around, almost spilling my drink as I looked around, _where the hell did they go? They were here a second ago…_

My thoughts were interrupted by Tony's voice, I turned to him as I glanced at the others, Clint had his arms around Natasha while Natasha just smiled sweetly at him, as Steve just stood awkwardly by himself, I gave him a sad smile and walked over to Tony, probably wants another shot of vodka knowing him very well.

"What is it Mr. Stark?" I asked him, laughing when he gave me an irritated look; he set his cubed glass down on the counter as I put my elbows on it and leveled my eyes with his.

"Nothing just Happy New Year" he said with a smirk as he got back down on the floor to get something off the shelf, I rolled my eyes as I walked behind the bar to sit down with him.

"It's not the New Year yet dumb-ass" I whisper in his ear as he gets a noise maker, I snatch it out of his hands and blow it randomly, Tony just jerks when I blow into the little horn.

He just looks at me calmly "Oh its fine I didn't need that ear anyway"

"Oh alright" I say with another loud honk from the horn.

"Shut up" Tony whines I just laugh and honk it again; we kept doing that for a few minutes till I heard them counting down, I let out one more honk from the horn as Tony then grabs it and throws it.

"What the hell?" I gasp; Tony just puts a finger on my lips as he whispers.

"No more talking"

Tony then leans in and I settle down for a long kiss, as I heard Natasha and the rest of the gang counting down the numbers that flashed on the screen.

"Five, four, three, two, one…"

In the middle of our kissing I could hear the ball drop on the TV as Clint and Steve screamed.

"_Happy New Year_!"

Once we both heard them say that I broke away and whispered over the loud screaming and honks from noise makers.

"We've been kissing for a year, we should stop"

"Not a chance" Tony smiles and goes back to my lips once more

* * *

Amelia was standing waiting with the rest of the Avengers in the tower waiting for the ball to drop indicating that a new year has been made, which means new memories to be made, new friends to make, new people to make, and a new year.

I glanced at my best friend Ali who was staring at the screen nervously I frowned, _what she worried about? It's a new year she should be excited like me and Bruce are…_ I then turned to look at him but he wasn't beside me like he was a few minutes ago, I frowned again, _he was here! I saw him just a second ago…_ It was then I saw the tip of a purple shirt take a right turn to the lab part of Stark Towers, I let out an agitated sigh and went to where I saw the Bruce last.

Once I made it to the lab door I punched in my code, the keypad beeped-allowing me access to the room, I quickly slipped in and went into the lab, Bruce was just sitting in his chair looking alone…and sad, I quickly walked over to him and put my arms around his shoulders.

"What's up Bruce? I know you like being with us celebrating-why won't you celebrate the New Years?" I asked him.

"I…It's just the other guy doesn't like the noises of sound makers or shouts and screams from other people…" Bruce stammers, I just rub his shoulders affectionately and murmur.

"It's okay, I think the other guy can handle it when Amelia's around" Bruce just looks up at me, slightly amused and then shakes his head.

"It's not possible, Amelia you couldn't fight him off-nor could anyone else in the Tower"

I just shake my head "I can calm him down better than anyone else can in the Tower and you know it you said it yourself"

Bruce just nodded but of course had second thoughts, saying stuff about how he can't control it, I just stopped him these thoughts from coming out of his mouth by doing the first thing that came to mind, kiss him.

After I broke away Bruce just stared at me in surprise, I just winked at him.

"How's that for something to stop the other guy from having second thoughts?" I tease, Bruce just smiles and stands up from his chair.

"I like it" was all he said before putting his lips to mine once more, it was seconds after that I heard the rest of the group screaming happy new year, we both broke away and murmured before going back to each other's lips.

"Happy New Year"


End file.
